


A Flame Undamped

by Frayach, wench_fics (WeasleyWench)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:05:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frayach/pseuds/Frayach, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeasleyWench/pseuds/wench_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "The Price We Pay For Wings" - A happy ending, because now I can see one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Flame Undamped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frayach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frayach/gifts).



**Title:** A Flame Undamped  
 **Author:** frayach  
 **Beta:** sisi_rambles ♥ Without your sharp ear, this wouldn't be what it is. :) Thank you.  
 **Summary:** Sequel to "The Price We Pay For Wings" - A happy ending, because now I can see one.  
 **Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Harry/Draco  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Cover Art:** Moi: oil pastels on paper, with slight addition of snow in photoshop [Click here to view the full-size image](http://www.marchais-walker.com/podfic/A%20Flame%20Undamped-full.jpg).  
 **Length:** 00:39:56

[Link to streaming audio](http://leemarchais.livejournal.com/36573.html)  


  


[Story Text](http://frayach.livejournal.com/15322.html) | [A Flame Umdamped - MP3 Download (28MB)](http://www.marchais-walker.com/podfic/01%20%5BHP%5D%20A%20Flame%20Undamped%20by%20Frayach.mp3) | [Audio Book File (44MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/?64jj3nng2dlpe89)


End file.
